The present invention relates to a device for setting the torque transferred from a primary shaft to a secondary shaft by means of a friction clutch. The device comprises a supporting element and an axially displaceable adjusting element which is rotatable with respect to the supporting element and which is operatively connected to the friction clutch for the actuation of the latter. The adjusting element comprises a toothed ring, and the supporting element and adjusting element cooperate via coupling elements in such a way that a rotation of the adjusting element in relation to the supporting element brings about an axial displacement of the adjusting element in relation to the supporting element.
Devices of this type are used, for example, in power dividers of motor vehicles with all-wheel drive for the controllable transfer of a drive torque to a primary axle and/or secondary axle of the motor vehicle. For example, arrangements for the controlled engagement of a friction clutch are known, in which two actuator rings coupled via ball grooves and balls are employed in order to achieve the desired conversion of a rotational movement into an axial displacement. DE 20 2005 017 525 describes a clutch system of this type, the adjustable actuator ring having formed on it a helical toothing into which engages a worm wheel which can be driven by means of an activatable electric motor.
An object of the invention is to simplify the set-up of these known devices of the type explained and to make it possible to lower the production costs.